


Miss You Four

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate episode, Angst, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder comes home to be with Scully and William. Sequel to "Miss You," "Miss You Too," and "Miss You Three."





	Miss You Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Miss You Four

## Miss You Four

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Miss You Four  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA-- Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Married.  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, MSR Cheerleaders Archive. Other archives -- please ask me first. AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004  
>  SPOILERS: An Alternate "The Truth." Post Series. SETTING: Post Series.  
>  DATE: This story was created on January 31, 2004. This has gone through numerous drafts and revisions. Completed on July 17, 2004. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for a wonderful job as my beta reader.   
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, and William belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: Mulder comes home to be with Scully and William. Sequel to "Miss You," "Miss You Too," and "Miss You Three." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Miss You Four  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Coming home to you is always a joy. When I see you holding our son in your arms, my heart melts at the lovely sight. I remember telling you how I never saw you as a mother before. 
> 
> Now I have seen you as a mother and it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Being a mother has given you more beauty than before. If I was a painter, I would paint you in the most treasured light. 
> 
> You are smiling at the both of us and my heart is soaring up to the sky. I'm trying to remember the last time I felt _this_ happy. The first time was when I realized that I had met this gorgeous woman with cascading red hair and eyes colored like the Atlantic Ocean. 
> 
> I knew I was in love with you then. 
> 
> And even now I'm still in love with you. 
> 
> And now we have our son back. 
> 
> As I walk towards you and our son, I know our lives will be happy, Scully. Our love gives us strength to carry on with our life together. That's what we have to believe. I'll do everything I can to keep the monsters at bay. 
> 
> When you reach for me to kiss me, I know I'm blessed. Your soft, luscious lips touch mine. My arms surround you and William like when we first held each other. I remember thinking back then how we're a family. I knew I shouldn't have left you and William without any backup. I knew you had Doggett, Reyes, and Skinner, but I knew you needed me. 
> 
> If I close my eyes, I can see you lost without an anchor. I see you cry. I see your world ripped open without me. Remember when I told you how you're my touchstone? Scully, I knew you're my touchstone and I know you feel the same way I do. 
> 
> We're both touchstones to each other. Our worlds joined as one. We breath the same air; we're united in our love for each other. 
> 
> I can feel your warm body next to mine, holding our William. As I watch you put him down for a nap, you turn towards me. Your hands reach out for me and I can feel your soft, gentle hands caress me. I feel your touch, your sense of being, and your love. As my lips touch yours to form the most sensual of kisses, I realize the truth isn't out there, it's within ourselves. The truth is within our hearts and our love for each other. 
> 
> I'm thankful that we're all together as a family. It will make us stronger somehow. When you told me of your epiphany that we were meant to be together, I knew then we were meant to be. I knew we were the true soulmates. Our souls connected through the spaces of time. You were always my true soulmate. 
> 
> Not Melissa Ephesian. 
> 
> It's you, Dana Scully-Mulder. It's always been you. 
> 
> I'm here to stay, Scully. I'll never leave you and William to fend for yourselves. 
> 
> I will never leave you. 
> 
> And I will never leave William. 
> 
>   * end --- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This is the fourth installment of the "Miss You" series. I've already written the outlines for the next installment. These are all self contained stories. You don't need to read the previous ones of this series. :) 
> 
> As always, writing "Miss You Four" was truly a joy. I couldn't have written them without the support of my beta reader, Jen.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
